A Day at the Beach
by livingdeadgirl
Summary: [AustinStacy] Fun in the sun…


Title: A Day at the Beach

Author: Kora

E-mail: KrazyKoraaol.com or WinterViolet24aol.com

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: The following characters belong to WWE and all the people and companies who deal with all that legal stuff. I am simply using the characters for my own twisted enjoyment.

Summary: [AustinStacy] Fun in the sun…

Author's Notes: ::sobs:: I don't _care_ if Austin is gone! To me, he's always in the WWE and with Stacy and ::sobs some more:: No, seriously, I don't care if he's gone - I'm still gonna write him and pair him with Stacy. I'm addicted to them as a couple, their banter and such - sure, it may have never really happened and probably never will but - eh, I enjoy it. So I shall continue.

Extra warning, this fic is pretty fluffy…yes…yes…Austin fluff! You cannot resist!

Again, I'd like to note that this story is entirely fictional and based on the wrestler's characters and not the wrestlers themselves

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on, come on! Hurry up or we won't get a good spot!" Stacy Keibler called over her right shoulder; her left hand planted firmly over the straw hat on her head as the playful breezes tried to carry it away. Unable to do so, they occupied themselves with her hair instead, making honey gold strands dance about as if invisible fingers were raking through them.

In front of her lay a vast expanse of white beach and the noisily rolling teal surf, a sleepy orange sun slowly rising into the steel blue gray sky. Her eyes were not on this magnificent sight however, but once more over her right shoulder, tiny cherubic mouth prepared to call the person behind her once more.

Instead he answered with a gruff southern drawl, "Well I'd like ta see you tryin' ta hurry when yer carting all this shit! 'Sides, it's seven in the mornin', Stace! On an expanse of beach that's private, how could there not be a good spot?!"

"Steve, it doesn't matter how private it is or how much time we have, finding a good spot is essential to having a good time at the beach."

"Yer photographer tell ya that?" Stone Cold Steve Austin grunted as he finally finished hefting himself, as well as a large red cooler, two beach chairs, and other odds and ends up a slope to where Stacy stood.

His body ached all over from the strain but before he could even begin to complain she beamed that grin at him that could melt ice. She leaned in and planted a peck on his cheek, brown eyes twinkling, "Thanks for carrying all that stuff, baby."

He merely grunted, tossing in, "Don't call me 'baby'."

Stacy laughed and shook her head, left hand still over her hat and her right rising up to push up the straps of the wicker bag hanging over her shoulder. She proceeded to move down the beach, her white sandals sinking deep into the sand, Austin still struggling behind her.

Eventually she found the perfect spot and turned to Austin, hands open and ready to help him. They eventually got things settled, chairs set up, towels and suntan lotion out, cooler open and picnic basket to one side.

Austin immediately relaxed himself into a chair and withdrew a beer from the cooler, popping it open slug back the bitter drink. Stacy sat in her own chair and began to lather herself up, starting at her toes and working upwards.

Austin looked over, his blue eyes scanning up and down her entire length appraisingly. Stacy was all long legs and tanned skin. She had removed her sandals, but still wore her hat and an overly large baggy white fishnet top over her bikini. The two piece was a sweet little number - sorta glossy pink and gold, almost like how the sky was now becoming as the sun grew higher.

She squirted some more of that lotion into her palm and the scent of pina colodas drifted over to him. He grinned lazily and shook his head, chuckling into his drink. Oblivious to his attention, Stacy worked over her legs and frowned when she reached her belly.

She drew off her hat and crossed her arms in front of herself, taking hold of the fishnet and pulling it off. She draped the shirt over the top of her chair and put back on her hat, prepared to continue applying the lotion when she finally noticed Austin's open goggling.

She turned and a smirk teased its way on her mouth, "What are you looking at?"

"You."

"Yeah, I can see that. Why?"

"'Cause I like lookin' at sexy ladies, what else?"

Her eyes rolled, "Smooth, real smooth."

"I don't have to be smooth, I all ready gotcha remember?"

"Don't remind me." Stacy giggled and when she saw Austin's face at her comment, she doubled over into laughter.

His fake scowl quickly dissolved and he tossed aside his empty beer can, reaching for another, "Hey, you better get back to slatherin' yerself up, smart mouth, or yer gonna get burned."

"Well I all ready burned you, so…"

"Smart mouth."

Stacy merely gave a white toothed grin in response as she resumed applying lotion. Austin watched her coated the top of her breasts and shoulders, her eyes closed in the bliss of the feeling and the smell of pina colada was circling around him…

He breathed in deep, eyes cloudy with lust as his voice left him in a husky timbre, "Now how long we gonna be here?"

"Why do you ask?"

"'Cause watchin' ya do this…I'm all ready thinkin' 'bout goin' back ta th' hotel."

Stacy looked at him and couldn't help but scoff, "How old are you? Twelve? It can't be that-"

"Stacy, I know I said I had ya, but there's a difference between havin' ya relationship wise and in my bedwise, and I assure you, no matter how many time I have ya in my bed - I'll never, ever get enough. Nor will I stop of thinkin' of ways ta get ya there again."

"Yet you'll stop thinkin' of ways to flatter me properly?"

"Right, 'cause I all ready have ya relationship wise. Glad we reached this understandin'."

Stacy looked at him, lips screwed to one side. Now he was the one with the white-toothed grin and she couldn't help but be amused. She sighed and handed him the bottle, "Here. Now I'll really torture you. Not only are we _not_ going back to the hotel but you get to help me do my back."

"Wicked woman." He muttered as he sank his beer deep into the sand as a makeshift cup holder. He sat up and took the bottle from her, watching as she turned her back to him, long golden blonde tresses lifted away from her flesh. He poured some out and covered her back "So why pina coloda?"

"What?"

"This junk reeks of it…"

"I like the smell. Don't you?"

"'Course, Jimmy Buffet…"

"See? I figured as much…"

"So you got it for me?"

"Maaaaybeee…" she drew out teasingly.

Austin's hands slid all over her back, tracing her skin as he spread the slippery solution about. She shivered slightly at the feel.

"You done yet?"

"Almost…"

Several minutes passed.

"Austin?"

"Huh? What?"

Stacy turned to see Austin blink several times, as if coming out of a trance. She couldn't have stopped another laugh if she wanted to, "You know what? You _are_ twelve."

"And you're sixteen."

"Sixteen? Why am I-"

"Shoppin' 'till ya drop, screamin' 'bout boys and needin' me ta kill spiders…"

"Hey, I can be a grown woman and still-"

"Bearly know how to drive a car…"

Stacy scoffed and swatted at his arm, causing him to chuckle as he drew out his beer from the sand and took a healthy slug. He offered it to her, "Thirsty?"

"No, besides, I brought myself water and fruit juice and wine coolers."

"No wonder this cooler was so damned heavy."

"You're the one who dumped two cases of beer in it."

"I need it."

"Uh! Like you could drink that much!"

"I could - care to challenge me on it?"

"Drunk."

"Skinny."

"Good comeback," Stacy murmured with another roll of her eyes. This kind of banter was not uncommon between them as of late. The teasing and name-calling. They really were acting like kids. Stacy loved it.

When they'd both garnered days off she'd suggested the beach trip - wanting to swim and get a tan, and more importantly spend time relaxing with Austin. He'd been up for it, remarking that it didn't matter how many times he'd seen her in different bikinis, he still wasn't tired of it.

She wasn't tired of seeing him shirtless either but at this moment he wore a black sleeveless top and baggy blue gym shorts. She hoped to eventually change that at some point during this trip. After all, like he had said, this was a private beach, nothing wrong with having a _little_ fun.

Stacy lay back in the chair and closed her eyes, the sun wasn't high enough yet to get in the water nor really effect her skin but the sound of the sea was enthralling to her ears. Austin also seemed to be enjoying the quiet serenity, watching as the sun continued its trek upwards, the sky bleeding from one color into the next.

Stacy fell into a cat nap that was only awoken when she felt the sun's rays really start to heat up her scalp, making her straw hat uncomfortable. She removed the nuisance and ran a hand through her hair, blinking a few times.

The sky was now a brilliant blue and the sun shone down proudly, full and yellow, not a cloud in the sky to impair its shine. She turned to see Austin fast asleep, mouth open and snores escaping. She swatted at his chest and he sat up with a confused snort, "Mmm? What?"

"Time to get up, sleepy, if we want to get any fun in."

"I was having fun. Sleep for me _is_ fun," he muttered groggily, falling back into his comfortable slouch, eyes drifting shut once more.

Stacy sighed and bit her bottom lip, "You really should put on some sunscreen, hon. I don't want you turning red."

"Mmphm." Was his eloquent response.

"Oh come on, I'll rub it on for you," she tossed in enticingly.

His eyes were closed, so he missed the seductive smirk, but the suggestion was well received, a more pleasant sounding mumble leaving his throat this time. Taking it as a 'yes', Stacy rose from her seat and walked over to him.

She rested on her knees in the sand and grabbed the lotion. She raised one of his strong arms and began to coat it with the lotion.

He lay completely motionless, one eyelid raising lazily now and then to show a glazed blue eye. His lips kept twitching as he fought of a smile as she worked over him. He was completely cooperative, helping her to move his limbs and body where she needed it as she moved about, slathering him up good.

When her hands drew away for the finally time and he heard the bottle cap snap shut he frowned, eyes heavy lidded, "That th' end of my rubdown?"

"'Fraid so. You're sun-proof all over."

"Hmm…you sure? 'Cause there's some spots under my clothes you didn't get a chance to touch yet."

"Ha, very funny. You're just a regular comedian today."

"Same could be said of you, Smart Mouth."

"Hey, you love this mouth."

"Love a helluva a lot more than that." He grumbled and Stacy let out a pleased squeal, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him.

He bit back a chuckle. As usual she got a complete kick out of his remark. He was never much one for sappy, sweet sentiments and when they did come out she fell all over them. He enjoyed watching her when she did, that's half the reason he stored them up as much as he did.

She drew back and he could see a slight pout, "I had to put the lotion on, you know. If you ended up red you'd be grumpy and you know what I say, if Austin ain't happy, ain't nobody happy."

"That sounds familiar…have you been talking to my mother?"

Stacy laughed and rose to her feet, brushing off some sand, frown in place, "This stuff is driving me crazy! I'm going to get in the water."

"Go ahead, I'll join you in a bit," Austin sat up, both eyes open as he reached for the cooler and another beer.

Stacy adjusted her suit and trotted through the sand. He could hear her yipping now and then at the heat under her feet until at last she reached the cool shore. Instead of merely yipping she let out an absolute yell, the coldness of the water biting into her flesh. This factor did not deter her for long though and soon enough he saw her swimming in the water, playful among the waves and tide.

Ocean foam burst around her and he chuckled at the sight, imaging a big pink calm beneath her feet and the words ' Venus' popping up before her. Or was that Aphrodite on the shell? Eh, whatever, it was some love-goddess-broad painting and Stacy was the mirror image of it now, laughing and smiling, having a good time in the water.

Once his beer was done he waited until Stacy's back was turned before rising. He removed his shirt and tossed it on the chair, moving with purposeful strides towards the water.

A smirk was firmly in place as Stacy continued to keep her back to him. He was inches behind her when his arm snagged out around her waist. Stacy screeched in surprise as Austin bellowed, 'Surprise dunking!' and proceeded to dip her under the water.

He let go and she burst up, spraying water everywhere. She let out something between an outraged yowl and a laugh as she turned towards him and splashed a large wave of water his way. He returned it and soon a fierce splashing water war broke out as well as several dunking sessions.

This gave way to simply swimming and holding one another close, kisses exchanged in between. Soon only the clinging and kisses remained. The waves were against them however, eager to tear the couple apart and ruin the romantic mood. They finally both gave up and rose from the depths, hungry and ready for a break.

They resumed their seats and Stacy withdrew the picnic basket. Austin rubbed his hands together eagerly, "Whadya bring?"

"One of you're favorites. Fried chicken."

"I love you." Austin breathed as he snatched a drumstick out of the basket and tore into it ferociously.

Stacy laughed, "Well if chicken buys my way into your heart, let me go on a KFC shopping spree."

"You know how you got my heart, Stace, and it wasn't through chicken bought at KFC…it was through your chicken legs…"

Stacy swatted at his arm, face scrunched up in disapproval. Austin chuckled as they ate in silence, the sun drying away the water covering them. Soon enough Stacy was in full tanning mode and Austin was once more in drinking mode.

Stacy lay on her back and sighed, slowly rolling over to drawl, "This has been the beeessst day off."

"I'd have ta agree with ya there. This has been pretty damned nice. Good surf, good turf, good food, good beer…and good woman."

"Thank you Caveman Ugh."

"You're welcome Mrs. Caveman Ugh."

"If I'm your Mrs. then where's my ring?"

"That information is classified."

"Ah. Of course." Stacy sat up and removed the shades she'd been wearing. She retrieved her straw hat and plopped it back on to her head, turning to him with a warm smile when she noticed the breeze had picked up. She looked off into the distance and saw dark rolling clouds blanketing the sky far off.

"Oh! Looks like it's going to rain soon."

Austin looked in the same direction as her and sighed, "Yeah. Looks 'bout right. Guess we're gonna have to cut this trip short."

"I wanted to spend the whole day at the beach!" She whined, face as petulant as a child when her toy's taken away.

"Well we have been here a good while, had fun, did a lot…guess its back to the hotel."

"Yeah," Stacy continued to pout.

"Hey, how 'bout we rent some beach movies. I mean, if ya want…and long as it's nothing gay like…'Blue Crush' or some other girly flick."

"You're thinking 'Jaws' aren't you?"

"Can we?" He asked, face hopeful.

"I give you points for actually _asking_ instead of just _telling_ me that's what we're going to do."

"Hell, I've been datin' ya a long time now, Stace, I'm learning…not to mention my divorces…I do have some experience and history wit' women ya know, I know how ta act an' what ta say an'-"

"And yet you still mentioned your previous bad luck with marriages a.k.a. divorces to your current, young, impressionable girlfriend who has hopes for a future…"

"I said I was _learning_, Stace, not that I'm a bloody women's psych professor."

"Point taken. All right, I guess its back to the hotel and 'Jaws'…and maybe one movie picked by me."

"Not 'Blue Crush'."

"Okay, I swear, not 'Blue Crush'." Stacy said, her fingers crossed behind her back.

"Are your fingers crossed back there?"

"Um…no."

"Stacy, that's a lie an' a dirty trick."

"Hey, you learn from me, I learn from you."

"Minx."

"Bastard."

Austin shook his head, "All right, Jaws and that," he shuddered, "Chick flick with broads and boards movie."

"Deal."

They began the task of collecting their things and Austin noted now and then the scent of pina coloda drifting near his nose. He grinned, asking lazily, "So how about we also use that lotion again when we get ta the hotel…more rubdowns…"

"We won't be in the sun!"

"It'll get hot, I can promise you that," Austin practically purred, blue eyes hot on Stacy's figure.

She flushed darkly and he tossed in for a clincher, "Looks like your tan's gotten darker…love to find out…"

Stacy ducked in and caught his mouth with her own. This kiss was deeper than any they'd shared today. He could taste the salt and sea in her mouth, as well as that sweet essence that was hers alone. It shot straight to his groin and he wished he wasn't holding so much junk in his hands. If he wasn't, he'd crush her to him, his hands going for those little bikini straps in the back with the ridiculous tan beads and he'd…

He drew back, growling, "I think we'd better hurry up and get back."

Stacy let out a breath, similarly tuned up, "I agree. Have to get cleaned up."

"In the shower?"

"Yep…running water, me all soapy and…"

"You're not helping."

"Making it worse?"

"Uh-huh," Austin groaned, then tossed in humorously, "You really are learning from me."


End file.
